landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mutt and Nod
}}Mutt and Nod, voiced by Jeff Bennett and Scott Menville, are characters in the Land Before Time series. They are the tertiary antagonists of . They later turned-supporting protagonists later in the film. They are the friends of Hyp. They later make a return in TV series episode The Great Egg Adventure. They are a pair of adolescent Muttaburrasaurus and Nodosaurus. they serve as Hyp's lackeys and generally follow his lead. Like Hyp, their names consist of the first part of their individual species' names although they may also be a reference to their personalities: "Mutt" is like a loyal but unintelligent dog while "Nod" mindlessly agrees with everything Hyp says. History They first appear alongside Hyp when the trio interrupt a game Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike are playing, taking away their rock. They run away with Hyp when a meteor shower occurs. During chasing Littlefoot and his friends from telling the grown ups that they found water Mutt also accidentally call a wasp a dummy causing it to chase them away. Throughout the film the pair assist Hyp in his schemes and ultimately accompany him into the Mysterious Beyond to look for water. Initially the two are hesitant, and point out that Hyp is just as scared as them because like them he ran away from the meteors. He simply retorts he just didn't want them to feel stupid, and taunts them for their caution. Not wanting to be perceived as babies they go with him. When Hyp becomes stuck in a tar pit and pleads for help, Mutt and Nod prove incapable of assisting him, due to arguing over which one of them must save him. It is therefore Littlefoot and the others who save Hyp, and not his friends. After this, when Fast Biters attack, Mutt and Nod run away and make fun of Hyp's father for risking his neck, prompting Hyp to force the pair to assist him and the others in pushing boulders down upon the sharptooth. The pair returns in The Great Egg Adventure. The pair are back and still doing whatever Hyp tells them, including helping out Littlefoot in moving Fast Biter eggs away from the Great Valley. They split into different teams, with Hyp assisting Littlefoot, while Nod goes with Ducky and Petrie and Mutt with Chomper. They succeed in getting the eggs safely to a location picked out by Chomper. Gallery photo 3.JPG|Nod and Mutt argue about how to rescue Hyp from the tar pit The Taunting Mutt.png Nod and Mutt again.png Nod.jpg Mutt & Nod.jpg|Mutt and Nod in the TV Series 5678.jpg|Mutt and Nod with their boss, Hyp Nod sneezing.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-01h04m06s573.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h30m06s112.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-01h03m48s725.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h44m15s789.png|Mutt crying. Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h55m30s350.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h32m27s846.png The Great Egg Adventure - Group Scream.png Mutt 2.jpg Chomper taunts a Fast Biter.png Mutt saves Chomper.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h16m19s650.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h15m21s244.png Trivia * In The Great Egg Adventure it is revealed that Nod has an allergic reaction to pollen. * Mutt is similar to Lube from Nickelodeon's Catdog. * In terms of personality, Mutt & Nod, as well as their pal Hyp are similar to the egg thieves in . * Despite the namesake of his species, Mutt's appearance looks more similar to Hadrosaurus. *It is unknown what happened to Nod's Parents since they do not appear in any other movies and they do not appear in any episodes of the TV show either. So it could be possible that they died. *It is unknown what happened to Mutt's Mother since she does not appear in any other movies and she does not appear in the TV show either so it could be possible that she either died or she divorced Mutt's Father. Category:Fourfooters Category:Twofooters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:One-Movie only characters Category:One-Episode only characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving introductions Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Duos Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Characters with Green eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Only Children Category:Spikethumb Category:Shieldback Category:Green Characters Category:Olive Characters Category:Kids